Wife of the Elven King
by jenfaberry
Summary: Rachel was stolen in the middle of the night and taken to a mysterious new world where she learned that elves are very real. She also learned that what the King wants, the King gets.
1. Chapter 1

**Wife of the Elven King**

 **Chapter 1**

My eyes snapped open at the strange sound, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I stared into the darkness of my bedroom.

 _What had woken me up?_ I thought as I propped up on my elbows and surveyed the room. Everything looked just as it always did—dresser in the corner with all my university books piled on top, my favorite comfy couch where I would sit and read for hours, my open closet with clothes hanging all over the place. Everything was right where I'd left it.

Perhaps it was just the squeaky pipes I'd been hounding the super to fix. Or my upstairs neighbor who loved to bounce a basketball against the ground, making it sound like gunshots in my apartment. The sound really could've been anything. It _was_ New York City, after all.

I relaxed and fell back into my soft cozy blankets. I need sleep; tomorrow was going to be another long day at the university, and I needed rest. I bundled all my blankets around me and drifted back to sleep.

But it only felt like I'd been asleep for mere minutes before I was jerked awake again. And before I even had time to process what was happening, dark shadows seemed to appear out of nowhere, forming into human silhouettes and surrounding me as silently as fog approaching a coastline.

I felt the shock of several cold hands grabbing me and yanking me out of bed. The cold was so jolting on my warm skin, it felt like the chill of their touch was piercing through my body, making my lungs seize painfully and leaving me unable to breathe.

I frantically gasped for air, trying to wrench my arms loose from their grasps so I could hit my attackers, hoping to somehow knock them away. But I soon learned it was pointless, they were too strong. And there were too many.

Suddenly the little sight I'd had in the darkened bedroom was suddenly gone, like a candle being blown out. The blackness so absolute it was as if I'd gone blind. My heart continued to pound like a stampede of elephants.

 _What's happening to me?_

I opened my mouth to scream, but found nothing would come out as I choked on the words.

All at once everything began to move quickly.

I felt the cold hands clutching my arms like manacles and some of my attackers were holding onto my flailing legs, trying to keep me from moving. Then there was a sensation of moving very quickly, of wind blowing in my face like I'd just stuck my head out the window of a car going 70 mph down the interstate… though I could almost swear none of them had actually moved a muscle.

I still couldn't see, and at that moment, that was more terrifying than the realization that I'd just been abducted.

Abruptly the wind ceased. And it was over. Just like that, between one breath and another.

 _This is all a dream. This is only a dream_ , I kept repeating over and over in my mind. But when I was set down and my bare feet touched the cold hard surface of the floor, the shock was akin to being doused with ice water. And I knew I would have collapsed if my abductors' hands hadn't still had a firm grip on my arms.

I found my voice was able to work again, but all I could manage was a feeble, "W-What's happen…?"

I was still totally blind and my mind felt like it was full of fog making me unable to form any coherent thoughts. I'd always thought of myself as the type of girl to be able to think quickly on my feet, always ready to react to whatever crisis life would throw at me… but in this situation, it turned out I was just as prone to freeze up in the face of danger as the majority of people would. It was a major blow to my ego, for sure… but in my defense, the possibility of waking up from this nightmare was still a very good possibility, because what was happening to me was just too crazy to actually be real.

And adding insult to injury, my kidnappers didn't even bother to answer my confused mumbles.

I was forced to walk. The strong hands still bidding my arms were now surprisingly more gentle than they'd been before, but were still firm and unwavering as I was pushed onward. And since I was still blind, and had no idea where I was or what was happening around me, I saw no reason to resist them since I knew it wouldn't make a difference. After a few minutes, the cold hands pulled me to an abrupt halt, nearly sending me to my knees.

My captors still hadn't spoken a word or made any kind of sound. I couldn't even hear any audible breathing, which only added to my fear and made me begin to wonder whether I was even still alive, or wandering some mystical plane in the afterlife.

Then I heard the low creak of a door swinging open, and was once again urged to move forward. I heard the sound of running water nearby, but hadn't had time to contemplate what it meant before I was thrust into the hands of another person, their hands smaller and much warmer on my body.

When I felt the satin material of my nightgown being swiftly lifted up and off my body, I cried out, "What are you doing?!" I struggled uselessly against the surrounding bodies imprisoning me like iron bars. "Why are you… where am I? Why can't I see?!"

But I was still ignored. This was humiliating! The room could be full of hundreds of people for all I knew.

Next to my ear, I heard a soft, melodic voice. "You will not be harmed, my dear," the woman whispered.

The shock of actually hearing someone else's voice silenced me for a moment. But then my breath became more ragged. "Why?" I pleaded helplessly, "Why is this happening to me? Please… please tell me what's going on."

But my new captors refused to say anything more as they quickly removed the rest of my clothing.

Feeling utterly defeated, I knew it was pointless to fight them. Even if I _could_ get away, where would I even run to? I had no idea where I was… besides, I wouldn't get very far since I was still blind!

I gasped when they lifted me up and placed me into something warm. It took a moment to realize that I was now in a pool of water. My confusion increased even more when I felt them begin to wash my body with something coarse and soft, like a sponge. No inch of my body escaped them—my ears, my breasts, my groin. I knew I should have felt violated by what they were doing to me, but at the moment I really couldn't think straight… everything happening was as surreal as a dream.

The hands that washed me felt soft and gentle—they were obviously women. And I had to admit I felt relieved that at least it wasn't the men touching my bare skin.

After what seemed like hours, I was removed from the water, dried off with soft towels, and then clothed in what I could only guess was some sort of lightweight robe that glided over my skin as cool and smooth as silk. However, the women didn't bother with giving me any type of underwear.

Strong arms lifted me up, then moments later I found myself laying on a soft flat surface. Maybe some sort of bed?

But I didn't have time to feel relieved that I was no longer being manhandled, before the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt began to rip through my body.

From one moment to the next, my whole body was saturated with agonizing pain. It was like a million tiny needles stabbing into my body simultaneously and trying to tear me apart. It hurt so badly, but I didn't want my captors to see me weak, so I gritted my teeth and suffered my agony in silence. "You will not be harmed" my ass! My body felt as if it was being torn apart atom by atom.

Only when the excruciating pain ceased—what felt like two eternities later—did I realize that I'd been gripping tightly to someone's hand the entire time; their skin was so soft, feeling as silky and pliable as the garment I now wore. Another soft hand came to rest on my forehead, as if checking for a fever. The natural reaction should have been to flinch away, but instead, I felt a curious peace flood my body, spreading a pleasant warmth throughout me and washing away the lingering spasms of pain.

I finally let out a long breath of relief that the pain was gone, feeling the air rush out of my lungs.

"You are strong. That is good," said the same woman who had spoken to me earlier.

"For what?" I whispered, feeling dazed.

"Soon," was all the woman replied and patted my shoulder.

Someone lifted me up again and carefully placed me back onto my now extremely unsteady feet.

"Why can't I see?" I asked anxiously, frantically grabbing onto the arms of the person still holding me so my wobbly legs wouldn't send me to the floor. I felt like a newborn foal taking its first steps.

"Soon," the woman repeated in that same gentle tone.

They once again forced me to walk down what felt like an endless maze of corridors, my legs still weak and unsure. What was going to happen now? What had they done to me to cause me so much pain?

By the time they brought me to a halt, I was damn near tears. But I refused to give in, nearly giving myself a headache holding the pressure inside. I was determined to stay in control of my emotions, if nothing else. At this point, it was either that or go crazy with fear.

Distracted by my internal battle to keep my emotions in check, it took me a few moments to realize that I was suddenly looking at a large door in front of me, ornately carved and made of dark wood.

I could see again!

Immediately I turned to catch a glimpse of my captors, but was promptly turned back to face forward before I caught a glimpse of any of them.

A hand came from behind me and knocked on the large door.

"Enter," a muffled voice called from inside.

The door swung open as if on its own accord, and I was ushered into the room so abruptly I stumbled a bit on my weak legs.

When I looked up, I saw a figure across the room standing in front of a blazing fire, hidden in the shadows. The light from the fire was the only source of light illuminating the huge room.

"Leave us," the person commanded.

I still couldn't make out any particular features, only that she was a woman from the feminine voice. Rooted in place, I was watching her so intently that I didn't notice my captors had released me from their grips and had left the room. I still couldn't take my eyes off the mysterious woman as she stepped out of the shadows and walked toward me.

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as I stared at her when she stopped just in front of me, my feelings a mixture of awe and alarm. And in that moment, I couldn't have spoken to save my life. She was the most beautiful being I'd ever laid eyes on.

Her hair was a light golden blonde, spilling loosely over her shoulders and down to her mid-back. The dancing flames from the fireplace cast a contrast of orange hues and shadows through her long locks, making it hypnotic in its beauty. Her eyes seemed to glow an unearthly shade of green, specks of gold shining brightly. But what really captured my attention were the two pointed ears peeking through the blonde hair.

My breath caught in my throat. This had to be someone's idea of a joke. I could not possibly be standing in front of an actual _elf._ The ears had to be prosthetics because there was no way this divinely beautiful creature staring at me could actually be real in anything other than my dreams…

But my eyes remained locked on her beautiful angelic face, and it was like all my previous thoughts and memories were seared away by the sheer realization that I was in fact looking at an actual being straight out of a fantasy novel.

"Do you know why you have been brought here, Rachel?" the woman asked kindly.

My heart seized in my chest at hearing my name coming from that perfect mouth. I swallowed thickly, shaking my head. I was finally able to pull my eyes away from her and quickly glance around at my surroundings.

We were in what looked to be a… bedroom.

My heart began to hammer even faster as I stared at the large bed on the other side of the room. Why did my captors bring me to a bedroom?

But my thoughts were interrupted.

"Come to me, Rachel." She held her hand out, beckoning me to her.

I shook my head, fear beginning rise up my spine. I began to steadily back up until I felt the door handle press sharply into the middle of my back. "I-I'd rather not," I stuttered tensely.

But she didn't seem offended by my refusal. She just watched me, a comforting power radiating from her.

After several silent minutes, I realized I was stuck in this room. There was no place for me to run to. So I took a deep breath to steel my heart. Looking into those deep green eyes, I stepped forward, obeying her earlier command, but refusing to show the elf any fear.

When I stopped in front of her, her lips curled up into the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen in my life. It was glorious and beyond stunning.

"You are a rare one, indeed," she said softly, raising her hands to gently cup my face. "Do not fear, my dear Rachel. I won't hurt you."

Her hands felt like silk as she caressed my cheeks. I closed my eyes and found myself leaning into her touch, suddenly feeling some sort of lethargy creep into my body.

She stepped closer until our bodies were pressed flush together, then leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against mine.

The kiss felt like a sledgehammer hitting me in the face. My breath hitched and my knees gave out. And I knew I would have fallen on my ass had she not been holding me.

I felt my mind slip away further into the oncoming fog, like I had taken a Valium. My eyes closed and I felt myself instinctively open my mouth to accept her wonderful kiss, like it was the most natural thing to please this stranger.

What was happening to me? I knew this was all wrong… but then why did it feel so right?

The blonde's touch, her very presence was so overwhelming; it was like standing on the surface of the sun—feeling pure energy pump into my veins.

I felt her lift me up and cradle me in her arms, my body seemingly as weightless as a feather. Her soft plump lips never once disconnecting from mine. Her tongue was aggressive as it entwined with mine, coaxing me to join its sensual dance.

The next thing I felt was the incredible softness against my back as I was laid down on the large bed.

She pulled back, but only meer inches. "Rachel, you must now make a choice," she whispered in my ear, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "I _will_ bed you—you have no choice in that. But the choice you must make is whether you wish to experience my touch fully and clearly… or would you rather be oblivious to the entire situation. It is in my power to grant you either."

I couldn't think; my mind was so hazy that the woman's words flowed through my senses like a whisper in the distance. And somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew she had done something to me… to my mind. I wasn't sure if it was intentional, or something that was just a part of her elven nature.

Did I want to be mentally and emotionally present for what I knew to be coming, or did I want to be incognizant?

Deep down I knew that even if the elf fuzzed out my mind to make things easier for me, not knowing what was going on at all wasn't something I would ever want.

I looked into those intense green eyes that had captured me from the moment our gazes had met. And to my surprise, I only found sincerity staring back at me. She actually cared. "I don't want to forget anything," I murmured sincerely. And just like that, my mind cleared so completely that I was now able to fully appreciate the beautiful goddess looming over me, her long golden hair spilling down to tickle my face and neck.

A relieved smile spread across her face. "Neither do I," she said, sounding delighted. She reached down and slowly opened my robe, revealing my breasts to her. A low moan escaped from her mouth as she gazed down at my nakedness.

It took every ounce of self-control I had within me to not cover myself out of shyness. But the look of absolute adoration this woman was giving me was unbelievable. I felt her soft fingertips slowly, teasingly glide up my stomach until her fingers curved around my right breast, squeezing it gently.

I felt a rush of arousal… but simultaneously an almost overwhelming sense of terror course through me. Although I'd had a handful of boyfriends over the years, I had never felt comfortable enough with any of them to even consider having sex.

I knew that all I had to do was ask for oblivion and the elf would grant my request, but for some inexplicable reason, despite my fear, I also felt that I would literally die if she stopped her ministrations.

I closed my eyes tightly, willing away my conflicting emotions. Something definitely had come loose in my brain during the last few minutes…

Then I felt the soft petal-like skin of her full lips firmly cover mine again, and the terror simply ceased. It was gone from my mind. How had that happened?

I hesitantly raised my hands and tangled my fingers in her hair, the delicate strands softer than even silk, feeling almost like water flowing through my fingers. I felt her smile against my lips, and that simple gesture made me shudder with pleasure.

I was careful not to touch her ears. I didn't know why, but something about them made me feel that touching them without her permission was not a good idea, like it would be the equivalent of grabbing a random woman's boobs or a man's crotch. Considering what we were doing right now and the inevitable sex that would follow, it was a stupid thing for me to worry about, but I felt I shouldn't do it all the same.

I could feel her thumb brushing lightly on my nipple over and over until it hardened. I moaned involuntarily and squirmed as she teased the sensitive nub while devouring my lips as if they were a delectable meal and she hadn't eaten in months.

It was then that I became keenly aware of the weight of her body over me—and that she was suddenly completely nude. Where one of my hands had been tightly gripping a handful of cloth at her shoulder, my fingers were now digging into soft, bare flesh.

When had she taken off her clothes? She hadn't paused long enough during our kissing to remove anything. That's when I realized that I, too, was completely missing my robe. Where had it gone? I knew I was wearing it moments ago.

She shifted slightly, and my thoughts were derailed by the unmistakable feel of something hard and long pressing against my inner thigh.

My eyes widened in shock. Could that really be a—? There was no way… however, I _was_ making out on a bed with an actual, real-life elf! In my mind, anything was possible now.

I pulled my mouth away with some difficulty and gasped out, "Wait! Wait—what is—mmph!"

Apparently my soon-to-be elven lover was in no mood for talking as her tongue effectively cut off my words. A rough thrust of her hips managed to rub perfectly against my clit, shooting a shocking burst of pleasure through my body, effectively short-circuiting my brain. My thighs instinctively tightened around her hips as she continued to move between my legs in a series of slow, drawn out slides against my now thoroughly wet sex, the delicious friction making me throb and shiver like never before as I writhed and moaned beneath her with abandon.

She drew her mouth away with a final brush against my swollen lips and a teasing nip on my bottom lip that probably should have stung but only left a pleasurable throb in its wake. She then proceeded to suck and lick her way down my jaw. Propped up on one forearm, she stopped to pay special attention to several newly discovered sensitive points on my neck with teeth and tongue that had me throwing my head back and offering my throat to her as if in submission to a beast.

The elf's free hand reached down and began to fondle my breast. Both nipples were hardened pebbles that were so sensitive now that they were beginning to ache. I sucked in a sharp breath as she pinched my nipple a little more firmly than I had expected, the sensation somewhere between pleasure and pain. Licking a path down my breastbone to the top swell of my other breast, I suddenly felt her mouth latch onto it; a hot, slippery tongue laving and rolling over the nipple while her mouth began to roughly suckle. I couldn't have formed a coherent thought to save my life.

I moaned and arched my body closer to her mouth, pulling her head down with both my hands in the same instant.

My hand accidentally brushed against the point of one of her ears, and suddenly I just had to touch them, my earlier apprehension about needing her permission nowhere to be found. I delicately ran a fingertip slowly from the tip of one pointed ear down along its outer edge. It was as silky as the rest of her skin and as firm as a human ear.

I suddenly squeaked—yes squeaked—when her teeth bit down hard along the edge of my nipple as she very nearly jumped out of her skin from my caress. It was followed by a sharp pain erupted from my chest.

She immediately jerked her head up with a wild expression, a shocking smear of bright red staining her lips from the obviously unintentional bite. Who would've guessed that elves had such razor-sharp teeth! The tips of both of her ears twitched as if in agitation.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly before she could open her mouth, afraid that I'd just made her angry.

She shook her head. My eyes widened when she very deliberately licked my blood clean from her lips instead of just wiping it off with her hand or the blankets or something. My pulse sped up as I watched that pink tongue lick the last remnants of blood along her lower lip in a slow glide. That had to be one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. What was wrong with me? Shouldn't that have disgusted me? I mean, what if she—

I let out a muffled exclamation of shock as her lips crashed against mine in the sloppiest, wettest, hottest kiss I had ever shared with anyone, and the full weight of her body pressed me down deeper within the softness of the mattress. It should have been uncomfortable, but the added weight as well as the mild throb along my breast where she had bitten me only seemed to make my pulse quicken even more.

Who knew biting could be so stimulating?

Then she did something amazing with her tongue and any thoughts in my mind were instantly thrown to the wayside. For what felt like hours, she seemed determined to search out and skillfully caress every spot on my body, making me shudder and moan at the blissful sensations that flooded through my body. I had never felt this alive. It was like my body was singing high praises. And I wanted more.

I felt her—what I now knew was most definitely her penis—rub teasingly against my wet sex. Then before I knew it, her considerable girth was pushed inside me, stretching my virgin passage almost to the point of tearing. My mouth opened in a silent scream as pain ripped through my groin.

My stiffened body caused her to pause and look down at me. Realization flooded her features and she frowned.

"I am sorry, Rachel. Forgive me. I had forgotten the vagina of a human woman is narrower than that of an elven woman. But do not fret, you will feel pleasure soon."

I gave her a small nod and she grinned, burying her face into my neck. She began to thrust. It was slow at first, her probably giving my body a few moments to adjust to her size. Then she sped up, thrusting into me as if she were trying to drive me completely through the mattress to the floor beneath.

As she had promised, it wasn't long before the pain turned into pleasure and I was able to breath and focus on what was happening. The sensations I was experiencing were phenomenal. Shockwave after shockwave of pleasure shot up my spine with every heavy, deep thrust until my toes curled. Nothing I'd ever experienced in my twenty years of life could even come close to the pleasure the elf was giving me.

I wrapped my legs tightly around her waist and wantonly thrust my own hips up to meet each of her thrusts almost as if compelled, clinging to her firm, muscled back as if it were a lifeline.

Her body was so perfectly made that it was unreal.

I climaxed after only a couple of minutes at most, so startled by that sudden, unimaginable explosion of ultimate pleasure that all the conflicting emotions I'd been futilely trying to keep in check abruptly shattered, and I began to sob in earnest even as my body shuddered in ecstasy.

"It's all right," the elf whispered against my ear, bending down to gently lick one of the tears trailing down my cheek. "The pleasure will only overwhelm in the beginning. Let yourself go—set your spirit free, and everything will balance itself out as it should."

I didn't understand how she could have spoken so calmly while never once losing her rhythm. She moved over and within me with all the grace and power of a blonde panther, her hips driving her cock so deep into my channel that the force of it was almost bending me in half.

That fantastic tension began building in my sex again, even as it was still tingling pleasurably from the first explosion. I tightened my legs around her in an attempt to increase the friction between us as I desperately ground my hips upwards against hers, feeling as if my brain would melt if I didn't come again soon.

When I finally crashed over the edge again, I came twice within seconds of each other, the last orgasm so powerful that it bordered on painful. It was like every nerve-ending in my body began singing. I very nearly blacked out as the stimulation really was more than my body and mind could handle, especially when my elven lover was _still_ thrusting powerfully within me while relentlessly attacking my nipples with both tongue and those sharp teeth.

As my body shuddered and writhed with spasm after spasm of pleasure, she gave one last, heavy thrust that seemed to reach to the center of my body. The warmth of her climax and the rush of her seed filling me, nearly sent me over the edge yet again.

She lay on top of me for a few moments, kissing my neck with more energy and fervor than I felt should have been possible after the wild ride she'd just taken me on, then lingering on my lips with a little less aggression and more tenderness. She then carefully withdrew her cock from within me, making me gasp as I felt one last throb of arousal from my over-sensitized tissues. She rolled onto her side, pulling me with her into a tight embrace of incredibly soft skin and tangled limbs.

With my body tingling like crazy and still overwhelmed with emotions, I began to sob again, burrowing my face into the damp glisten of her chest. I felt my elven lover kiss the top of my head, and then she slowly began to run her fingers caressingly along my scalp and through my hair in an unmistakable gesture of comfort.

"Sleep now," she told me. "Leave all your fears and questions for another time; and tomorrow, I promise the answers will come."

"What's your name?" I murmured as my mind began to fog.

But before I lost consciousness, I heard her whisper into my ear, "Quinn."

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**

A/N - Hello Everyone! So first, I have to apologize for not updating _Listen To Your Heart_. I'm still going to finish it, I promise! But I've had a slight case of writer's block with it. But no worries. I have faith I'll get it back soon. In any case, I have a few new stories for you guys! That was another reason you haven't seen anything from me for the last several months—I have begun 8 new stories! I know, I know. I'm crazy. But the thing is, my ADHD is getting the better part of me, and I'll outline a story and write a few chapters… then another idea for a story hits me and I outline that one and write a few chapters, putting a hold on the 1st new story. Then… I'll think of a NEW idea and put the first two on the side. Rinse and repeat 8 times over. So I apologize. I'll work hard to complete them all.

Anyway… Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thank you everyone for your great reviews! I do not own Glee… at all.

 **Chapter 2**

When I awoke the next morning, it felt like I'd been asleep for years. My body felt heavy and stiff, and every one of my muscles seemed to throb in a way I'd never known before. I laid still and wondered at the unfamiliar, yet pleasant, throb between my legs.

It took me a bit longer than usual to shake off the lethargy of sleep, but once my mind had cleared a bit, my eyes were able to focus on my surroundings.

The bedroom I was in was large, with high ceilings and paint that seemed to sparkle a golden color as the rays of the sun shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was an amazingly beautiful room. I was laying in the center of a bed large enough to sleep at least ten people comfortably. The comforter was warm and the sheets felt silky against my naked skin—

Wait…

 _Naked skin?_ I never slept naked.

I bolted upright, wincing when my head throbbed sharply in protest. I lifted the sheet, and sure enough… I was completely naked… in someone else's bed.

 _Shit_.

This was definitely not a normal occurance for me.

My mind frantically scoured for any memories of what had happened the previous night. One by one they came back to me.

Stolen from my bed in the middle of the night.

Losing my eyesight.

Being dragged away as I kept screaming and demanding answers that never came.

Submerged in warm water. A gentle voice of a older woman telling me that I was strong and wouldn't be harmed.

The unmistakeable pain and torture I felt as my body seemed to be torn apart. Pain I'd never known to have ever existed.

Then my eyesight returning in time to see the most gorgeous woman with long blonde hair I'd ever seen.

 _Quinn._ The name whispered through my memory and caused a warmth to envelope my body. Who she was, I had no idea. But by the looks of this bedroom, she was very wealthy. And this wasn't even the bedroom I'd been in the night before with Quinn.

Quinn… Elves… Sex so incredible and magical that it wouldn't have been possible in the real world.

"Most definitely not a dream," I said aloud, nervously biting my bottom lip, glancing down at the beautiful bedspread.

That's when I finally took a good look at my arms. My first thought was that my skin color was wrong, but as I began to study them, I realized it was much more than that. Not only was my natural olive skintone gone, but my skin was now completely unmarred and unblemished as if I'd never exposed it to twenty years of sun and wear-and-tear of living.

Ripping the covers off my legs, I gawked down at the sight.

My skin was now unnaturally… _flawless_. But that had to be impossible, no one's skin was that perfect—but as I thought it, my mind flickered back to the previous night and the goddess that was Quinn.

"Oh no…" I whispered in horror. I jumped out of bed and frantically scanned around the room for some type of mirror… actually any reflective surface would do. I spotted what looked like an ornate dressing table. A hairbrush and other grooming items set on top, next to what looked like an old-fashioned porcelain basin and pitcher.

I scrambled across the room and stopped in front of the large mirror, frozen in place. One look at the stranger staring back at me had me close to losing my shit… or passing out from pure shock. Either way, it was not good.

My hair was still the same dark chestnut brown, but now it was twice as long and more glossy and healthy than I'd ever seen it. But my eyes were no longer the color of milk chocolate… they were now green, a shade that was an exact replica of Quinn's eyes, and they had the same unearthly glow and were filled with some sort of inner fire. My face had lost its roundness; my cheekbones were now much more prominent, my eyebrows thinned and more slanted.

It was me… and yet, not me at the same time.

A frightening thought occurred, and my hand shot to one of my ears. Round. Breathing a sigh of relief they were still normal and not pointed like typical elves' were.

My eyes traveled lower and I definitely noticed more significant changes.

I'd never been what some people would call chubby, but I hadn't been able to lose that last little bit of my baby fat. And with work and school, the gym hadn't exactly been high on my list of priorities. But now, as my eyes examined my entire body with increasing alarm, I could see that every ounce of fat was gone. Just… gone. My plain figure was now replaced by feminine curves that every supermodel would kill for, and a hint of lean muscle that looked like I was a triathlete.

A smile touched my lips. This was absolutely amazing.

My mind suddenly went back to the lovemaking of the previous night and my eyes zeroed in at the breast—which were larger than before, to my happiness—where a certain bite mark was now conspicuously absent. I nibbled my bottom lip in confusion. I knew I'd felt the pain when Quinn bit me, I'd seen the blood on her lips… hell, I even tasted it on her tongue for goodness sake! How could it now be gone? No scab, no scar, just… nothing. Only that strange new, airbrushed-looking skin.

I continued my assessment and turned my attention to my legs, feeling my breath catch in my throat. Last night I hadn't thought much about it when I stood so close to Quinn, but now I could clearly see that the length of my legs had increased significantly. From what I could remember, Quinn and I were close to the same height, Quinn maybe an inch taller. I'd guess my new height to be about 5'9" or 5'10"... a far cry from my previous 5'2". I now understood the cause of all that excruciating pain I'd suffered while in the hands of my abductors. I'd felt as if I was being torn apart bit by bit. And now the supporting evidence was—quite literally—staring me right in the face.

The elves had somehow remade my body. I didn't know whether to thank them or be furious and insulted.

While I had always considered myself passably pretty, I'd never had anywhere near the beauty of many of the actresses on Broadway. But the elves had changed a good many things that had bothered me about myself over the years, as if they'd plucked the information right from my mind. However my eyes—they'd been the one feature that I'd really liked. They were the same as my mother's. But now the elves had taken that away from me without so much as a "may I", and replaced them with something foreign. Who the hell was this strange girl staring back at me with wide eyes, looking a breath away from completely freaking out?

Unable to look at my new naked body anymore, I turned and saw a silky robe hanging on a hook next to the dressing table. I grabbed it and pulled it on, cinching up the belt.

I needed to think. I needed somewhere to sit down. Looking around I spotted a small square table with a couple of wooden chairs against the far wall. I stumbled over and all but collapsed into one of the chairs.

For a while, I just sat there staring at the door, trying to calm my racing heart. So many questions were bombarding my mind, but the only coherent thought that emerged was "Why? Why was this happening to me?"

There were a few things that I knew for sure:

1\. I'd been sleeping in my own bed, in my own apartment, when strangers grabbed and abducted me to some fantasy land.

2\. Elves are indeed real.

3\. They somehow physically changed my body. The "How" was still a mystery, though.

4\. I was brought here for Quinn's pleasure—who exactly Quinn was, I had no idea.

I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of the elven goddess and our lovemaking.

However, I still didn't understand how I could have given myself so willingly to her… my innocence was now gone, and I didn't even put up at least some kind of fight to keep it. I knew I couldn't really blame it on Quinn's overwhelming presence, either. She had given me the choice of oblivion or consciousness, and I'd answered without much, if any, thought. It had just felt right, somehow.

But she was a complete stranger to me, a woman that I hadn't even known her name, yet I'd slept with her as if I'd known her all my life. But the real kicker was that I knew damn well I would make the same decision if presented with the same choices right now when my head was clear.

I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. It was all too much to think about. I raised my eyes wearily and scanned the room for a distraction, any distraction.

I stood up, trying to unsuccessfully ignore the throbbing soreness deep inside of me as I gingerly walked over to the windows and drew back the sheer cream-colored curtains. The sky was a deep blue, and the sun shone brightly. If I had to guess, I assumed it was sometime in the afternoon. I hadn't realized how long I'd slept. Sex with a mythical elf sure knocked it all out of you.

I turned back to the bedroom, the sunlight brightening up the entire room. But even though I could see the outside, it felt like I was in a cage. The room was large and spacious, but still a cage—No! I wasn't going to let myself go there. Not now.

My eyes landed on a couple of built-in bookcases in the wall beside the bed, filled from ceiling to floor with books.

Perfect.

I scanned over a few books, finding that most of the titles on the spines were written in a language I'd never seen before. I assumed it must be the Elven language—all connected half-circles and random-looking squiggly lines and symbols. I selected one of the few with a title written in Latin that, with its warped spine and cracked leather cover, looked old enough to have been read by Plato. I had studied Latin for a couple semesters at the university, so I hoped I could piece through it. I was somehow convinced there had to be some answers within its yellowed, ancient-looking pages.

However, after trudging through a few pages, I realized things wouldn't be so easy. The Latin was so archaic that it might as well have been written in Sanskrit for all I could decipher it. Plus, the person who had transcribed it had atrocious handwriting. It was difficult to even make out each letter, much less a word.

I'd been so intent on studying the book that I didn't notice another presence come into the room. And it was a while before I sensed I wasn't alone anymore. I stiffened and slowly raised my eyes to the door, my heart suddenly in my throat.

"Good morning, my Rachel," Quinn said, smiling as she came over to the table. "I hope you slept well.

She looked as beautiful as I'd remembered. She was dressed just as I'd imaged a traditional elf would—a flowing navy blue tunic-like robe made of silk, all embroidered in silver and gold filament. Straight out of any clothing designer's wet dream.

I started to get up—to do what, I didn't know—but she quickly shook her head.

"There is no need to rise," Quinn said gently, her eyes boring into mine so intently that I could almost feel her gaze as a physical touch.

I sank back down into my chair, trying not to wince when the movement irritated the soreness between my legs. I swallowed hard and gestured to the chair across from me. "Will you sit?" I asked, surprised I could speak at all. Just being in her presence caused my emotions to fluctuate.

The elf bowed her head slightly in acceptance and complied. She didn't seem to be at all tense. Where my movements were stiff and cautious, Quinn seemed like she was performing an intricate dance, her movements so fluid and relaxed.

"So… am I supposed to be your concubine now?" My tone was harsher than I'd intended as my anger decided to dominate for the moment. But fear came right behind it as I quickly pressed my lips together, not knowing if I could be put to death by using such a tone to a person of obvious power. But even though my emotions were currently frayed, I had to know the truth of my situation.

Her lips transformed into a brilliant smile, her perfectly straight white teeth gleaming as her countenance practically lit up the room. "Based on our first meeting, I know it would seem so. However, concubines are for humans. For the Elven, there are only lovers and life-mates."

"And I'm which?" I asked quietly, pushing the book aside.

Quinn shifted in her chair, as if to prepare herself to give bad news. "Our relationship is a bit more complicated, I fear, Rachel. I didn't expect you to be so compliant and accepting—even though your strength and your spirit were the reasons why I chose you in the first place."

I stiffened. "Chose me? Chose me for what?" I demanded.

Her gaze never left mine as she clasped her hands together. "Last night I promised you answers, and you will have them. But first, I need answers from you."

A knot tightened in the pit of my stomach. "What do you want to know?" I asked, swallowing against my rising anxiety.

"What do you think of all this?" Quinn asked, gesturing around the room, then at herself.

I was suddenly finding it increasingly more difficult to concentrate the more I looked into her eyes. Although they were exactly the same shade of green as my own new eye color, her irises were a bit larger than a human's, making something primal in my brain squirm uncomfortably. "To tell you the truth, I-I wouldn't know where to start. I'm so confused about everything. Why am I here? What do you want from me? And last night, why did we—" I stopped, unable to go on, feeling my cheeks blaze.

My embarrassment only seemed to amuse her more.

"Quinn—is that really your name?"

"Yes, that is my name," she confirmed, her smile full of warmth. "Although you probably will rarely hear it spoken. My people address me differently."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

She stood up and walked over to a pitcher of water and filled two glasses, bringing them back and handing one to me. I smiled gratefully and took a sip of the ice cold liquid. "I suppose that's a good place to begin answering your questions. In private, you may address me as you wish. But when others are present, you will address me as 'my lord'." She paused and stared at me for a long, uncomfortable moment. I almost forgot how to breathe. "Or… you may address me as 'my lord husband.'" She was watching me very carefully, anticipating my reaction.

"Husband?" I repeated dumbly. "But you're a…" I motioned to her body as my voice trailed off.

Amusement lit her eyes again, bringing with it a beautiful smile. "A woman?" she asked. When I nodded, she continued. "Although I am mostly a woman, and identify myself as a woman, it is because of my… extra appendage, you could say," she motioned toward her crotch. "and the fact I am the ruler of this realm and the Elven people, my titles are masculine."

I nodded in understanding, but one word still didn't make sense. "And how are you my _husband_?" I asked. Then it dawned on me. "Last night when we—"

Quinn nodded, smirking. "Our joining was more than what you humans so fondly call 'jumping each other's bones.'"

"How can you be so casual about all this?!" I blurted out, my exasperation seeping in to the point of tears. My emotions were still going haywire. And now with being in Quinn's presence it was twice as crazy. She scared me, made me nervous. Yet, strong feelings of comfort and longing settled on me like I'd just come home to the love of my life.

"Oh, Rachel." She pushed her chair back. "Come, have a seat," she said, patting her lap.

I didn't move, afraid of everything I was feeling, of the overwhelming need of wanting to jump up and obey her every desire. Her smile deepened like she knew exactly what I was thinking, and I almost lost my resolve.

"Don't worry. I only nip when it's appropriate," she assured me with an amused wink, making me stiffen even more when I remembered last night's accidental bite. "Trust me; this will help matters. I do not wish to see you so conflicted."

I had always prided myself on my control, but this supernatural being in front of me sent every ounce of my control to the four winds.

Quinn waited patiently, saying nothing while I struggled with myself. I didn't want to go to her, to be so near her.

I did; I didn't…

"Come to me, Rachel," she coaxed gently, holding out her hand. "I don't like to see the confusion in your beautiful eyes. I promise I will do my best to put your mind at ease, my darling."

That was what finally made the decision for me. I desperately wanted to be near her, to touch her. But I also needed answers. My hand was shaking as I accepted her outstretched hand. But the moment her hand encircled mine, I felt like I'd sold my soul. I was now utterly and completely hers; I felt it down to the very marrow of my bones.

But I knew I wouldn't want it any other way. I knew in my heart I belonged to her.

She gently pulled me towards her, her free arm moving to encircle my waist as she set me gently onto her lap. A sensation flooded through my very being; much like fitting two pieces of a puzzle together. This felt so right.

"Quinn…" I said, hearing the confusion in my voice.

The elf's arms tightened protectively around me. I turned and gazed at her with frightened eyes. She bent her head nearer, so slowly that I had all the time in the world to pull away—no doubt her intention. A moment later, I felt the electricity as her warm lips pressed against mine. And suddenly all of my fear was just—gone. Forgotten.

Quinn pulled away and smiled her charming smile, like she knew what had just happened. "Feel better?" she asked in that maddeningly casual voice.

"Yes." I couldn't hide the surprise in my voice. My trembling had even stopped. Did she have some sort of magic? She was an elf, so there was no telling what she could or couldn't do. At this point, I was ready to believe anything.

"You see; I told you all would be well. You are already beginning to relax, and that pleases me immensely." She was right—the tension had all but melted from my body.

I felt strangely at ease as well. Maybe it was because the conflict within me had finally dissipated. I was exactly where I wanted to be. I laid my head on her shoulder and realized that not even the mind-blowing ecstasy of last night compared to the peace I now felt from such a simple gesture.

"Are you ready to hear the rest?" she asked into the silence.

"Yes." I nodded. And I was.

"I should really start with who I am—my standing within the elven realm," Quinn began, sounding thoughtful. "As I said, last night was more than just a night of pleasure. When I brought you into my bed and we consummated our relationship, you became my wife. I'll explain why this was necessary in a moment. But for now, I believe that you knowing my true identity is the most important thing. My people, the Elven, are very different than any account you may have heard in the human realm. We exist in the same multi-dimensional space as humans, just slightly a degree or two out of phase." My eyes widened. "The reason humans cannot perceive our world, or even us, is that our various types of energies vibrate at a different frequency. It's like trying to see the color ultraviolet with human eyes alone. It's not possible. The Elven, on the other hand, can easily see your world as clearly as humans see it, we can even reach into and interact with your world."

"That's why the elves that appeared in my apartment looked like a bunch of animated shadows," I said with sudden realization.

"Yes, and that was also why in order to bring you here, my servants had to change a portion of your body's energies to match our vibration since a purely human body cannot interact in our plane of existence. You probably experienced the change as something like a cold wave flowing through your entire body. That is also why you seemed to lose your eyesight for a time, a 'side-effect' is the word you humans would use, I believe. However, what my servants initially did to you in your world was only a temporary fix. The natural laws of our dimension are very different from yours, which means you had to be almost completely altered in order to permanently maintain the correct level of vibration. You may have noticed how much you now resemble my people. It was necessary, and could only be done because our two worlds are essentially—to borrow another human phrase—'two sides of the same coin.'" She took a deep breath, running her fingers gently through my long dark hair. "But I really have strayed from my initial point. I am what you would call a 'king' in your world… but that word is inadequate, really. My status is so much more, but I don't want to get into that right now."

A king…? Seriously? "You said earlier that you are now my husband?" I said hesitantly. "So what does that make me?"

"Just that—you are my wife," she replied simply. "Our hierarchy does not work the same as some of those in the human world. I have another wife." My head popped up at that new piece of information. "She is of a different race of Elven than I—there are four races altogether in this realm—and she is Queen over all the Elven, just as I am its King. She has been the queen her entire life; it was, and is, her birthright. But our marriage is only a technicality, a symbol of unity between our two peoples." She laughed suddenly. "Truth be told, she really does not care too much for me. As far as elves go, I am not much to look at, I'm afraid. The queen is a very vain creature, very beautiful. But I honestly cannot remember the last time she was in my bed. A century, perhaps, and only because it was her duty to produce heirs. However, she never did conceive, and that is where you come in."

"Huh?" I said cleverly. I was still trying to deal with the fact that she _already had a wife_ , never mind the utter incomprehensibility of someone as exquisite as Quinn was, believing that she "wasn't much to look at".

"Every few centuries, we must choose human women to bear our children," Quinn continued. "We are not a very fertile race. In contrast, humans are exceedingly fertile. We need your human genes in our children, even though they are the recessive gene, or else sooner or later our women are born barren. Now is such a time. An Elven child has not been born in over five centuries."

The fear returned again, as did the tension. "You brought me here to have your children?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied, her voice calm. "You will bear my heirs. That is why marriage was necessary between us. My heirs must be legitimate."

"But—but what if I don't want to have a baby?" I stammered, pulling away from her. The thought terrified me. I was only twenty years old, for goodness sake!

Quinn gently cupped my cheek. "You may already have my child in your womb, my love," she said softly. "You were very fertile last night."

"Oh shit," I moaned. I wanted to lunge off her lap and run, just get away. Instead, I collapsed against her chest and began to cry softly. That was finally the last straw, and I didn't know what else to do. Quinn said nothing, merely stroking my hair in an attempt to comfort me. "No," I said suddenly, pushing away from her shoulder and wiping at my eyes angrily. "I need to understand this. Why me, Quinn? Why did you choose _me_?"

"Let me ask you this, Rachel," she countered, wiping a stray tear from my cheek. "If I were to allow you to return to your home right now, would you really want to leave?"

Her question caught me completely off-guard, and before I could stop myself, I answered with surprising fervor in my voice. "No. I don't want to leave you, Quinn."

What had I just done? However both of us knew it was the truth.

And honestly, the only things waiting for me back home were an empty apartment. Most of my friends were scattered to the ends of the earth, and those who were still in the city, I rarely saw anymore. As far as family went, both my parents had died before I'd even finished my freshman year at the university, and I was an only child just as both my parents had been. No aunts or uncles, no cousins.

I was alone.

"I did not think so," Quinn said with a comforting smile, "I have been watching you for a long time, Rachel. You are strong and wise. You refuse to give up. I have seen you chase your dreams, and I have seen you crawl out of the depths of despair after your parents died and become stronger. My heart has ached for you, my love, and I couldn't wait another minutes to join you with me. You will instill good qualities in our children."

"Our children," I repeated dully. "You have been watching me? For how long?"

"Since you were a child," she answered like it was no big deal. "I have been drawn to you for some reason."

I shook my head, trying to process all this new information. "I… I don't know what to think or feel anymore."

Quinn cupped my cheeks and stared deeply into my eyes. "You are my wife, Rachel. And I promise to always take care of you."

I sighed and leaned back against her chest. "So… what happens now?"

"Now," she said, her smile blindingly bright. "we make love."

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Very short chapter, I apologize. Still don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 3**

I was surprised by her sudden declaration, but I didn't try to resist her. What was the point when I really didn't want to anyway. I really, truly wanted to be with her.

Her soft smile put me at ease and her eyes… wow… they looked like a fire burned within them tonight.

She pulled me closed, bringing me in for a soft kiss. Her lips were warm as they moved with mine. She didn't seem to be in a hurry, which was a relief. I felt the need to be close with her, to somehow understand her.

She found my lips parted and welcoming. However, it was a quick kiss. "Let us find our marriage bed," she whispered against my lips.

As I watched in astonishment, the room began to change into the same bedroom I had initially been taken to last night. Quinn stood in the center of the room with me cradled in her arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked in wonder.

"Always inquisitive," she laughed. "Now is not the time for explanations. We will have countless millennia for that."

 _Millennia_?

My new elf-husband wasted no time in carrying me to the bed, then tumbling us both onto the comforter. She had been calm and serious before, but now as she held me, her demeanor was completely playful. That made her all the more appealing.

Feeling the entirety of her weight pressing my body into the bed was its own ecstasy. I wrapped my legs around her torso and sought her lips while my hands threaded through her long blonde hair. I would never get tired of running my fingers through all that silkiness.

She chuckled delightfully. "I guess removing our clothing the usual way is out of the question, since I refuse to let go of you for even a moment."

And in the next second, I suddenly felt her bare skin against mine where cloth had been just moments earlier. More Elven magic, I supposed. But I didn't care at the moment because Quinn had chosen to skip all foreplay again, and just pushed into my body, entering me to the hilt with one powerful thrust.

I wasn't prepared for it and cried out at the unexpected amount of pain. Apparently I was a lot more sore from last night than walking around earlier had revealed, but I welcomed the pain. It was my anchor to reality, the thing that told me this was all real.

My elven lover began moving slowly within me, perhaps aware of my slight discomfort. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid that I would start crying again. I didn't want to ruin our time together.

Her fingers lightly caressed my face. And when I opened my eyes, I swear all time stopped. She wasn't just looking into my eyes; she was looking at _me_ —everything that I am, was, and will be—the very essence of my being. That realization was earth-shattering enough, but it was only the dew on a blade of grass amidst a raging hurricane compared to what occurred next.

I seemed to leave my body momentarily, and another presence began to fill me—it was Quinn—every bit of emptiness within my soul became saturated with her essence. No, not saturated… bonded. Joined, connected—our souls had somehow become one.

The first thing I noticed when my focus had returned was the utter shock and disbelief in Quinn's eyes. I thought what I had just experienced was the elf's doing, but her expression was telling me I couldn't have been more wrong.

She was hovering over me, all movement completely stilled, almost as if she feared she would shatter something precious with even the slightest breath. Even in such a short time of knowing her, I'd already become so accustomed to her seemingly unbreakable calm. And now, to see that calm completely shattered was like leaning against a brick house and it suddenly falling over onto its side.

"What was that? What did it mean?" I asked softly.

She didn't pretend to misunderstand my words. "I am not certain," Quinn admitted, her eyes staring intently at my own. "It could mean nothing—or it could mean _everything_." Slowly, she withdrew from me and rolled over to her side, pulling me into a tight embrace as if reluctant to have me even an inch away from her.

As I lay silently in her strong arms, a maelstrom of emotions swept through me again—curiosity, puzzlement, excitement, worry, fear… and then I realized that these sudden emotions weren't even mine. My own confusion and anxiety were the only emotions I felt in any large quantity. Those other emotions seemed almost foreign, except that they left the "feel" of Quinn in their wake.

I glanced at Quinn and found her looking down at me. It was apparent that she'd been staring at me for some time. "Why are you afraid?" I asked on a whim.

"You can feel that?" Her seemingly impenetrable calm had returned.

"I feel it," I confirmed. "I don't understand how or why, but I'm sure it isn't my imagination. Is it some form of elven magic?"

She shook her head. "It is not that simple, Rachel. I do not wish to get into metaphysics with you at this time. You are confused enough. Plus, I do not fully understand how this happened myself. Between Elven and human…" she cut herself off and was quiet for several moments. "Never mind. Perhaps the best approach is to simply allow things to continue naturally without speculation."

I nodded, then squeaked in surprise when I suddenly found myself on my back again, a grinning elf hovering above me, her forearms bearing most of her weight.

"What are you…" I stammered, feeling my cheeks getting warm as I realized the flutters I was feeling throughout my body was the elf king's amusement.

Her smile widening, Quinn bent to brush her lips lightly over mine, just enough to make them tingle, followed by a teasing swipe of her tongue along my bottom lip that made me quiver with pleasure. "I'm curious," she said, her mouth only an inch from mine, "about what this new, deeper connection between us will add to our physical joining." She gazed down at me knowingly. "Especially since such a mild emotion from me caused such a strong reaction within you." She smirked as she slid her member back into my slick passage once again, stretching my delicate tissues to the brink of what I could comfortably handle.

Feelings of excitement and arousal exploded exponentially within me. I moved to wrap my legs around her, but before I could, she dug her arms beneath my back and lifted us both up until she was sitting back on her haunches and I was straddling her waist, her member reaching even deeper inside me, so deep that it felt as if it was almost splitting me in two.

My breaths grew closer together until I was panting. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she cupped my ass and lifted me up a bit, urging me to move. Having never done this, I decided to begin by rocking back and forth on her member with slow and uncertain movements. Her scalding hands quickly guided me into a faster rhythm as she bent her head to fasten her equally hot mouth onto the point where my shoulder and neck met, and sucked so hard that I dug my nails deep into the flesh of her back and cried out in both surprise and pleasure.

I had the sudden urge, wanting her to bite down. To mark me as hers. And in the next second, as if reading my thoughts, I felt the sting of her teeth piercing my skin, causing me to suddenly climax so hard that I nearly bit my tongue in half, instantly tasting the saltiness of my blood. I cried out as waves of pleasure crashed throughout my body.

Quinn grabbed my trembling hips in a bruising hold and began to thrust up into me almost violently, capturing my lips again in an equally bruising kiss.

I felt power and dominance in her movements, and knew beyond a shadow of doubt that I belonged to her.

My tongue stung from when I bit down on it, and when she slid her tongue across the slight injury tasting me, I had a fleeting thought if drinking my blood was a particular kink of hers, or something darker.

Then Quinn slammed up into me with a particularly deep and brutal thrust, making me cry out in a strange mixture of pain and increasing arousal, and I lost the ability to think at all.

As she bent to take one of my breasts into her mouth, a faint noise made it's way past the haze of pleasure that had filled my mind, and I instinctively opened my eyes to look over my elven lover's shoulder.

On the other side of the room, a woman with long black hair was standing in the doorway, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She stared at us, her expression perfectly blank and neutral, yet I saw the fire of the damned blazing in her eyes.

Mortified at being seen in such an intimate moment, I started to say Quinn's name to alert her of our unexpected visitor, but my vision suddenly became blurry and I slumped limply in my elf-husband's arms as everything faded to black.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Confusion was quickly becoming the norm when I awoke the next morning, once again finding myself disoriented about where I was. But then I recognized the familiar room I'd woken up in the previous morning.

I bolted up in bed, looking around for Quinn, but not really surprised when I found that I was alone once again for the second time in a row. At least I didn't have a hung-over feeling like yesterday. My memories were a bit hazy, but the fact that I was naked, along with my still-throbbing vagina and sore nipples, confirmed my fragmented memories of riding my Elven lover last night.

A blush covered my cheeks at the memory. I couldn't believe I had actually done that!

But it had been unbelievably amazing. The feel of Quinn's hands on my hips, urging me on. The way her hips had thrust up, driving into me deeper. The look of… what was it—longing? happiness?—in her bright green eyes as she looked into mine.

We had made love. Plain and simple.

But then what happened next?

I didn't remember laying in Quinn's arms to bask in the afterglow. Had I passed out during the act? I grimaced. How embarrassing if that was what had happened!

Folded pieces of clothing at the foot of the bed, the same color of dark blue as the Elven King's robes, caught my eye. I scurried out from under the covers, wasting no time in slipping it on.

But as I tried to do up all the ties and loops, I just became frustrated and gave up. However, despite all the intimate acts we'd done over the last couple days, the last thing I wanted was for Quinn to suddenly walk in and find me naked. Nudity was all good and well while having sex, but I could only imagine how vulnerable I would feel trying to have a normal conversation with her while I was unclothed.

After several aggregating minutes, I finally gave up and left the bottom three ties undone and then made my way over to the door that I assumed was the way out. I froze as I stood in front of it, thoughts of every possible horror movie flipping through my mind.

My hand hesitated over the handle before I mentally berated myself for being such a wuss and grabbed it with more force than was necessary. Even so, I felt surprised relief when the handle turned easily, and with a soft click, the door opened.

I felt like a prowler, and I had no idea what—or who—to expect to be waiting for me on the other side of this door.

Slowly, I stuck my head through the partially opened door and peered out.

I was learning more about Quinn every time I saw her, but for all I knew she could be part of some kind of royal mafia, with dozens of armed men lining the hallways.

But, thankfully, from what I could see, it was just another room. It was large with high-ceilings and a few cream-colored couches in the center with a couple of small tables holding a pair of rather ornate and old fashioned-looking lamps. There were several wooden, high-backed chairs pushed up along one of the walls. It looked to be a sitting or living room.

And no thugs in sight, thank goodness.

Pushing the door open farther, I cautiously stepped into the room, still half-expecting someone to jump out at me. But all was quiet. The only sounds were my shallow breaths and the rapid beating of my heart as it thrummed in my ears. There was a door across the room directly facing the bedroom door, and two others on the left and right.

To the left was a large picture window that was covered by only a couple of thin, nearly transparent white curtains. I made a beeline to the windows and pushed the curtains aside.

The sky was a beautiful blue, making the huge knot of tension in my chest loosen just a bit. However, a sense of vertigo washed through me when I looked down and was greeted by the sheer drop of a jagged cliff face, the rocks and crashing waves at the bottom were so far down that they were barely distinguishable. The drop must be at least a couple thousand feet.

Startled, I immediately jerked away from where I'd been leaning against the window, my heart suddenly in my throat. Why in the hell would someone build a structure so close to the edge of a cliff?! One small earthquake or some weathered edge suddenly becoming unstable, and someone would earn a one-way ticket to the last terrifying ride of their life.

I quickly took several steps back toward the center of the room.

Looking back over to the bedroom door, I wondered if I should just go back inside and hide under the blankets until Quinn returned. But before the thought even finished, I felt my stomach growl and was suddenly reminded that I hadn't eaten in who knows how long. There had to be a kitchen somewhere nearby. I really hoped I wouldn't have to wait for Quinn to show back up to get something to eat.

I wondered if I was in something like an apartment, or if the King of the Elves lived in a huge castle or palace and this was just one of several of its wings.

Perhaps now was as good a time as any to explore what I knew to be my new home.

I walked over to a pair of French-style doors that opened out onto a wide and spacious balcony with tables and seating. Although I wasn't exactly afraid of heights, there was no way I was going out there alone without first asking Quinn about it. For all I knew of the Elven realm, it could be a windy season or something and not safe to go out there.

When I opened the next door, I smiled when I was greeted by a large grand piano. It was absolutely beautiful! And I stood in awe at the instrument. There was no way I could have ever afforded something so extravagant, and my fingers itched to play it.

The walls of the room had floor-to-ceiling bookcases full of hundreds of books. _Quinn must love to read_ , I thought as I took in the majesty of the entire room.

I stepped further into the room, but stopped when my gaze fell on a long-haired, blonde woman who was seated on one of the many overstuffed chairs in the room, an open book in her lap. I stood frozen, staring at her while her light blue eyes blinked up at me in surprise.

She was incredibly beautiful, her features much narrower than a human woman's but delicate and perfectly proportioned as if they had been sculpted by one of the Renaissance masters.

With a jolt of panic, I wondered if this ethereal girl was the queen. She looked a lot younger than I anticipated, but she could've been a thousand years old for all I knew about the longevity of elves. But I knew I sure as hell wasn't ready to meet Quinn's other wife, especially when I was in essence "the other woman". Quinn had said that the queen didn't care for her at all, but that didn't mean the queen would be all that happy about her bringing another woman into their household.

The thought of just backing out of the room and running back to the bedroom crossed my mind again, much stronger now. But then the elven woman smiled, and it was a genuinely friendly smile without a sharp edge or judgement to be found.

"Hi!" she greeted happily, closing her book and placing it on the small table beside her before standing up. "I am sorry I wasn't there when you awoke, My Lady. But you seemed to be deep in slumber and I didn't want to wake you." I smiled at her bubbly tone. She reminded me of one of my classmates in my drama class. "My name is Brittany of the family Pierce, and I am a servant of the royal household. My Lord King has assigned me to be your lady-in-waiting."

Feeling the tension drain from my shoulders, my smile widened. "It's nice to meet you, Brittany. I'm Rachel." I didn't give her my last name, unsure of what the proper etiquette was for introductions now that I was considered one of the king's wives. Just thinking the "w" word made me squirm inside. At that moment, I very much felt like a fish out of water. I didn't need to be from the elven realm to know that it was probably dangerous to commit a social faux pas even with a servant. I mentally winced. I didn't like the sound of the word "servant".

"Are you sure you should be up?" she asked worriedly. "Her Majesty expected that you would not wake for several more marks, yet." I saw her eyes flicker down to my stomach for a brief moment, and I had an uncomfortable suspicion that I knew what she was worrying about.

The problem was that I couldn't really say she was wrong, given that I had already slept with the king twice. And then to make matters worse, I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of everyone in the whole damned Elven realm knowing that I'd just spent the last day being screwed into the mattress by their king. I'd always been a private person, but it was beginning to look like complete privacy would no longer be an option for me.

"I'm fine," I assured her quickly. At her smile, I continued hesitantly, "Actually… I am a little hungry. Qu-, I mean—my lord husband—" I almost choked on the word. "—hasn't had a chance to show me around yet. Is there a kitchen, or someplace specific that I'm supposed to go to eat?"

Brittany inclined her head gracefully. "If you would like, I will have a meal prepared and sent up, My Lady. Her Majesty sends her apologies, but she will not be dining with you for the midday meal. But perhaps you would like to visit the royal baths while you wait for your food?"

I thought about that for a moment and figured it was probably a good idea since I more than likely smelled like sex and sweat. Considering that was practically all I'd been doing since I got here. I felt myself blush at the thought as I nodded. Just how good was an elf's sense of smell, anyway? For all I knew, I probably reeked to high heaven, and Brittany was just too polite to say anything.

I followed her to a large door that I assumed had to be the main exit, and to my dismay, it had indeed been locked after all—and from the outside, no less. Brittany had to call out to who I presumed to be guards, who were standing just outside, to unlock the door. I decided to pretend that it didn't bother me at all—even though I was fuming inside that I was _locked_ in here. The last thing I needed was to start the rumor mill about my behavior.

When the door was opened, I saw two guards waiting in the hallway, both looking as flawless and beautiful as Brittany. Their blonde hair was also to their mid-back, making me assume all the Elven prefered long locks.

Brittany and I, along with one of the door guards, walked down a series of narrow corridors that all looked identical to me. I knew it was going to be nearly impossible to navigate them on my own for quite some time. But I felt comfortable as I listened to Brittany chatter on.

"Tina of the family Cohen-Chang, and Kurt of the family Hummel, will be joining us sometime past midday. Her Majesty has also assigned them to serve as your ladies-in-waiting along with me."

"Kurt?" I asked curiously. "A man is to be one of my ladies-in-waiting?"

"You will understand when you meet him, My Lady," was all she said.

Being addressed in such an archaic way was making the reality of my situation all the more real, and I found my anxiety levels rising again. I was now the wife of a freaking Elven King and was expected to bear the heirs of this kingdom. The thought of it was infinitely more terrifying in the light of day without my mind being overwhelmed by mind-blowing sex.

The royal baths was a large area straight out of an expensive spa brochure—all marble pools with low-lighted ambiance made possible by several small oil lamps littered throughout the huge chamber. But I had very little time to absorb the extravagance of the place, when Brittany abruptly stopped walking, causing me to almost trip.

Before I could question her actions, I noticed that she was staring at something across the room—and her whole body was visibly tensed.

My eyes followed her gaze, and landed on a gorgeous woman with black-ebony hair, lounging in one of the smaller side pools, while four female elves hovered at the edges nearby, obviously attending to the woman. But as I looked closer, my body suddenly went rigid, and I realized that I'd seen that woman before.

Then it all came back to me.

I remembered with a clarity that was almost as shocking as it was mortifying. It was _her_ —the elf that had been standing in the doorway of Quinn's bedroom watching us as Quinn was doing her best to screw me into oblivion.

Then with a sinking feeling, I realized that given where the woman was now and the fact that she had been able to easily walk into the king's bedroom, there was only one person she could be.

The queen.

And then, as if I'd shouted her name, her gaze connected with mine. And her face was just as expressionless as the first time I'd seen her.

Brittany bowed to the woman and said something in a musical language that, judging by its tone, must have been some sort of an apology, but I didn't need to understand her words to have my suspicions of the woman's identity confirmed—her low bow and downcast eyes said it all.

I wasn't sure if I should bow too, but quickly dismissed the idea, not wanting to show this woman any weakness. Yes, she was the queen, but I refused to let her think she owned me.

And if she was offended, I figured I could probably use the stupid-human-doesn't-know-anything-yet excuse. Might as well milk my ignorance for all it was worth while I still could.

Even as Brittany spoke, the queen still didn't take her dark laser eyes off me, acting as if the young elf wasn't even talking. And it took everything in me to keep a neutral expression on my face and not to outright scowl at her. She was acting as bitchy as I'd feared she would be, and I knew pissing her off would only make matters worse.

Suddenly, rudely cutting Brittany off, the queen spoke sharply in what I assumed was Elvish, and immediately two of the four elves with her hurried over to an alcove where piles of towels and other various garments were neatly folded on several rows of shelves. They returned with several of each just as the other two elven women were carefully helping their mistress out of the pool.

The queen kept glaring at me as she posed with her arms slightly out and raised, seemingly unconcerned about displaying her nudity to everyone in the room. Not that she had any reason to be concerned—every part of her body was a masterpiece. Her tanned skin was flawless and had a touch of glow to it. Her breasts were full and bigger than mine, and she had long legs that went on for days.

The two elves dried her off as carefully as if she was a delicate figurine that might shatter with too much pressure.

I stood rooted to my spot, silent and feeling extremely awkward, but trying hard not to show it. Brittany also stood silently beside me. It was apparent by her worried eyes that she had no idea what to do in this situation. Obviously she hadn't expected the queen to be here, and I immediately felt a kind of kinship with her. From Quinn's earlier explanation, it was rare for the Queen and the Royal Wife to ever see each other.

Brittany and I were both treading unknown waters here. And one of the biggest sharks in the ocean was heading straight for us, her eyes as hard as steel. She almost seemed to glide as she walked across the marble floor, then she stopped only an arm's length away from me.

This close, I could see that Quinn was right—the queen was extremely beautiful. But her dark smoldering eyes looked like they could incinerate me where I stood, and her dark beauty brought to mind power, emphasized by the coldness in the sharp angles of her face. There was nothing soft or delicate about her. She reminded me of a well-honed, well-crafted sword who just happened to have an exquisite jewel-encrusted hilt. It was almost like she'd been bred to be a warrior. Quinn had said that the queen was of a different elven race, which was obvious with her darker Latina-looking skintone. I wondered if the rest of her people's women shared the same sharp, warrior-like characteristics.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I realized that the queen was examining me as well, her eyes moving critically up and down my body several times. She even tilted her head to look at me from several different angles, giving the impression that she was a judge examining the quality of an animal at a stock show.

I pursed my lips together, internally gnashing my teeth at the way she was treating us. But I decided to be civil and said a short "hello." Quinn had implied that this woman held just as much power as she did, both elves the ruling representative to their peoples, so antagonizing the Elven Queen here would be worse than stupid. Hopefully me talking to her first wasn't a social misstep or even worse, against the law.

As soon as I spoke, the neutral expression on the queen's face morphed into something between a sneer and a look of disgust, making her appear even more evil. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, and hated myself for being the one who had blinked first.

"So, hobbit, you think you are here to bear our future king?" she spit out, her eyes still doing their best to bore twin holes through my face… and I wasn't altogether sure she couldn't. "Anything born from your heinous human genes would be an abomination."

I swear I could hear my spine crack. Over the last few minutes, I had grown so stiff with suppressed outrage, but I merely stared back at her neutrally without a word. She was clearly trying to get a rise out of me, and damned if I would give the elf-bitch the satisfaction.

She scoffed and then uttered a few words in the musical Elven language, making Brittany suddenly stiffen more than she already was as the queen walked past me without another glance. Her ladies-in-waiting scurried after her, flashing me a few curious looks as they passed, but saying nothing.

"What did she say?" I asked my companion once I could no longer hear the faint footsteps of the queen and her entourage.

A flash of panic showed momentarily in the elf girl's blue eyes before she could completely hide it. She tried to cover it up by smiling brightly and urging me towards the largest pool in the chamber with a gentle pat to my back. "Do not worry about it, My Lady," she said airily. "The queen is still adjusting."

Translation: "The queen just called you a dirty whore; but that's only because she's jealous, and she really, really doesn't mean it…"

I decided not to force the issue and allowed Brittany to lead me to the steps of the main bathing pool. While I removed my robe, she went to fetch me some soap. The pool was pleasantly warm and came up to just below my shoulders. Beneath the water, a natural stone ledge had been carved and smoothed out into a bench allowing me to sit comfortably.

Brittany returned with the soap as I was dunking my head beneath the water in order to thoroughly soak my long hair, and she immediately insisted on being allowed to wash my hair. I let her have her way without a fuss, but flat-out refused to allow her to wash anything else, telling her it was a "human" thing, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. Remembering how I'd been washed by all those unknown elves while still blind and clueless about my fate, made my skin crawl just thinking about it. I wondered if this was the pool where it had happened.

After bathing, she directed me to one of the smaller pools towards the back of the chamber, just like the one the queen had been soaking in. I wasted no time in getting in, uncomfortable with even walking that short distance while completely naked, even if the only one to see me was Brittany.

The pool was a bit hotter than the one I'd just left, but not quite hot enough to be considered a hot tub. But it still felt really good on my muscles.

"Relax your body for a time, My Lady, while I go alert the kitchen staff about having your midday meal brought to your personal rooms," she said. "If you need anything before I return, you need only call out to the guard at the entrance and he will send in one of the bath servants immediately."

Bath servants? It had never even occurred to me that there were other elves around! I quickly scanned the room, but except for us, the large chamber appeared empty. "Where—"

"Don't worry," Brittany assured quickly. "They would not dare to intrude on the Royal Wife unless called upon. It would be punishable by death."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really?" I asked, stunned.

"Oh, yes," she nodded her head emphatically. "Even if they dared to _look_ into the bath area without being summoned when the Royal Wife was present, Her Majesty would have them killed."

That information was quite… interesting. The rules here were very severe. I would need to talk to Quinn to make sure I learned them before I accidently broke one and found myself hanged or shot by a firing squad, or however they killed people here.

"Thank you for informing the chefs about my food," I said with as sincere a smile as I could muster before she gave me a slight bow and left the room.

When Brittany kept addressing me as "My Lady," I realized I really didn't like this newest form of address, for more than the obvious reasons. For me, it was like building walls between the two persons. Brittany was certainly friendly, but as long as she insisted on calling me by such a formal title, I would always be the "Royal Wife" and she the "lady-in-waiting." If the elven realm was where I would be spending the rest of my life, then I would at least want to have a few real friends here. However, now was definitely not the time to bring it up, not when I still had very little clue as to what was in store for me.

I couldn't help but wonder back to the other new title Brittany had called me—Royal Wife. It reminded me once again of why Quinn had stolen me to the elven realm. "You will bear my heirs." A baby was utterly the last thing I wanted right now, especially when I was still so confused about my feelings for Quinn. We hardly knew each other, never mind what my stupid, sex-muddled brain thought of the matter. Hardly the ideal situation to raise a child… especially if she only saw me as a baby factory, a pleasurable means to an end.

The thought of Quinn only tolerating my company just for the sake of breeding made something deep inside me twist painfully, leaving me feeling cold despite the warmth of the water. But then there was that weird—incident—that had happened the second time we were having sex that Quinn had yet to explain properly to me. Not that she'd really had the time to explain even if she'd wanted to. We had started making love again almost right after, then…

I made a face. It was then that the queen had walked in on us and instead of her saying something or gasping in shock or… _anything_ to get our attention, she had just stood there and watched us go at it like she was some kind of sick voyeur! And that I had passed out just when I was about to say something to Quinn about her presence was probably no coincidence.

 **~~~~~QR~~~~~~**

A/N - Let me know how you're enjoying the story so far! It's a little different than I usually write, but I thought I'd give it a go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The warm water relaxed my body and I began to drift off. My mind wandered to the events of the last few days and the feelings I felt when I was with Quinn.

Suddenly I jerked awake, yelping in surprise when I felt a pair of arms slide around my shoulders from behind. I heard the familiar laugh next to my ear and relaxed my rapid heartbeat.

It still amazed me how Quinn moved so silently, like a ghost.

My cheeks flaming in embarrassment, but I admit they got even worse when Quinn slipped into the pool beside me, and I was treated to a full-frontal show of hot, wet skin and a thick cock that was already at half-mast.

My eyes frantically darted towards the entryway, afraid that Brittany had accompanied the king inside. But not a soul was in sight, not even the guard that had ushered us here earlier.

I turned my attention to Quinn. But other than slipping an arm around my waist and drawing me closer against her side, the elf king didn't try to initiate anything sexual at all. I quickly squashed the tiny part of me that was just a little bit disappointed.

"You are still afraid," she said softly, and I heard the frown in her tone.

"I'm just… _unsettled_ ," I clarified. "Everything is just happening so fast; and… I really didn't expect to have to meet the queen so soon—"

"You met the queen?" she interrupted sharply, her eyes flashing with an emotion I couldn't quite decipher.

I nodded hesitantly, suddenly unsure if I should've even mentioned it at all. Even if the queen had acted like a bitch, I didn't want to make trouble for her. "She was soaking in one of the pools when Brittany and I got here."

Quinn narrowed her eyes angrily, and I suddenly wished I could go back in time and tell myself to keep my big mouth shut because the mythical being sitting next to me was suddenly the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. Her whole body seemed to radiate power, and it was in that moment that I finally understood what she'd meant when she told me her role as the Elven King embodied much more than that of the human kings I was familiar with.

I instinctively shrunk away from her.

Seeing this, she instantly clamped down on her anger, softening her expression. "I am sorry, Rachel," she said, actually sounding contrite as she held me tighter against her. "It wasn't my intention to frighten you. I was merely displeased that Santana ignored what was custom, especially since you have just arrived. It is rare that a queen and a Royal Wife should meet; yet if it _was_ to happen, it never should be done out of the presence of the king. Taking a human wife is a delicate enough situation, as it is often painful for the elven wife to know that since she could not give her husband a child, her husband would have a child with a human woman."

"Is that why I keep waking up in a different bedroom than yours?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," she said, and I suddenly felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart, even though it had been the answer I'd expected. "Keeping both wives in separate households tempers the pain… somewhat."

"Then she must've been pretty upset about walking in on us earlier…" I said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Yes. But she was told to keep her distance for the next long while," she replied, sounding unapologetic, "something that she normally does on her own on any given day. She had been quite dismissive when I initially brought up the idea of me taking a human wife, like she could not be bothered at all with it. I should have known better. Did she say anything to you?"

Crap. I really didn't want to tell her about my human genes being an "abomination", but I also wasn't sure if Brittany would rat me out if pressed by her king. "She made a comment about me being the one to bear the next king. That's all," I lied, deciding at the last second to take a chance on a lie of omission. The queen obviously already hated me enough as it was, so why open that explosive can of worms if I didn't absolutely have to?

I let out a shriek of surprise when I was suddenly pulled up and onto her lap. The feel of both the warm water and her silky skin gliding against my naked body as I turned to straddle her properly, was instantly arousing. I grabbed her shoulders tightly, looking at her with wide eyes. Apparently, our conversation was over.

She grinned mischievously and lowered her head until her face was buried in my neck. I felt her take in a deep breath before planting a soft kiss against my damp skin. "I never knew that humans could smell so good," she murmured before taking another deep whiff of me. "Where elven women are sunlight and air, you are rain and flowers and earth. It is quite intoxicating." She slowly slid her cheek along the skin of my collarbone, and I gasped when she playfully nipped at my shoulder.

"Do elves like to bite?" I asked, a bit breathlessly.

"This one does," she said with a growl as she lowered her head and bit down a little harder into the soft flesh of my breast before moving to take my nipple into her mouth.

Quinn's tongue quickly had my hardened nub aching almost painfully with sensory overload as I closed my eyes and began to rub myself slowly against her swelling cock. I wanted to pleasure her.

She hummed in encouragement and cupped my ass to pull me tighter against her, allowing for more friction as the sensual rocking of my hips automatically began to speed up to match my rising excitement. She released my breast with a wet pop and roughly claimed my lips, seemingly trying to suck out all the breath from my lungs while her fingers playfully kneaded my ass cheeks.

I eagerly sucked on her tongue as my thrusts against her sex became more erratic and firm. Then her hands suddenly seized my hips, forcing me to still my movements.

Shocked out of my lustful haze, I looked behind me for the reason for her suddenly stillness. Had the queen returned? But Quinn just turned my face back to hers with her finger, looking at me with primal fire in her eyes. She lifted me up slightly from her lap and abruptly thrust her cock up inside me all the way to the hilt. Then she claimed my lips, swallowing my sharp gasp of surprise.

After several minutes of heated kissing, she pulled back to stare at me.

I smiled and brushed my lips gently against hers. Her smile was so beautiful that I think I lost myself in the sheer magnitude of it for a moment, but a soft caress of her fingers against my cheek brought me back to the here and now. She was making me fall hard for her, and I really wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Our last coupling had been somewhat frenzied and rudely interrupted. If this incredible being was to be my one and only love, then I wanted to take my time getting to know her body, to watch her expressions. I wanted to experience something like the glow of excitement a newlywed couple experienced, because I didn't know how long I could have her. I didn't know how she really felt about me. That strange window to her emotions I'd experienced before was conspicuously absent right now, so I only had my eyes to rely on.

Then a mortifying thought hit me. Once I was pregnant, would she still want to spend time with me? Or would she set me aside, confidently knowing that her royal line would continue?

Pushing the negative thoughts aside, I slowly rolled my hips while impaling myself on her over and over again, forcing myself to look into her intense eyes before she half-closed them in an expression of pleasure. I slipped my fingers through the hair spilling over her shoulder, following the long strands down her back and then teasingly tracing the curves and valleys of her muscles back up to her shoulders with the pads of my fingertips.

She shivered, and something within me seemed to tighten with a tangle of complicated emotions. Even at this slower, more tender pace, I came rather quickly, squeezing her member tightly in reaction to the pleasurable spasms of my orgasm, making her groan.

Suddenly she stood up, her arms still wrapped tightly around me. I hastily wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck to keep from sliding off her member. She waded over to the center of the pool where the water was a little deeper, reaching up to the top of her shoulders. Her hands lowered down to grab my ass again, and my eyes widened at her first, powerful thrust.

The water around us began to slosh and splash noisily with each forceful movement. I threw my head back and cried out with abandon, the buoyancy of the water making me feel like I was literally floating on cloud nine. She seemed to reach even deeper into me in this position, hitting and rubbing against sensitive areas I had never known I possessed.

I cried out as my body shuddered with pleasure. A pointed ear then caught my attention. And while Quinn sucked hard on my neck, I couldn't resist reaching my mouth up to nip the tip.

Quinn jerked as if she'd suddenly been tasered. The look in her eyes when she lifted her head was almost scary, her pupils were so dilated with lust that only a sliver of green was still visible.

The next thing I knew, Quinn was moving us over to the nearest side of the pool. She braced me against the side and wasted no time in roughly thrusting into me. Her fingers dug into my hips so strongly that I was positive I would have bruises later, as she proceeded to pound into me as if she had lost all reason.

Shock after shock of pleasure zipped through my body like an electric current with every hard thrust, making me inadvertently dig my fingernails into her back until she winced—something I would feel guilty about later when my entire being wasn't so drunk on pleasure and could think clearly.

My back began to hurt as Quinn's deep, powerful thrusts caused it to hit the edge of the pool over and over again. Her behavior should have scared me to death, but once again, my traitorous body decided her sudden loss of control was hot as hell, and I felt my arousal building towards an explosion for the second time.

When that explosion finally did happen as Quinn gave one last brutal thrust, I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a minute or two because the resulting spasms inside me had gone beyond pleasure into the realm of something very close to pain. I suddenly found myself gasping for air that didn't seem to be there anymore.

Quinn's arms tightened around me, holding me still as my breathing leveled out. She pulled out of me, but kept our bodies pressed close together. "Come," she said softly. "Let us sit and talk for a moment." She carried me over to the underwater bench and sat down, holding me on her lap, not wanting to let me go. "I apologize," she said as she cuddled me against her chest.

My breathing was back to normal, and with her warm, silky arms and the warmth of the water enveloping me, I was feeling drowsy and pleasant. I shook my head, and looked up to see her frowning down at me, her eyes almost glowing in their intensity. "No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have touched your ear."

But Quinn shook her head. "It was my fault alone for not explaining the… consequences of touching them. Once aroused, it is very easy for me to forget that I am bedding a human, more so if my ears are involved. An elf's ears are extremely sensitive when we are already sexually aroused, even more so than our sexual organs. Touching my ear with your mouth was very much like taking my cock into your mouth, only doubly so. The instinct to mate becomes overpowering."

I covered my face and moaned in embarrassment. I knew I shouldn't have touched her ears. "I'm sorry," I blurted out through my fingers.

Quinn gently pulled my hands away from my face and kissed me softly. "You mustn't think I am angry." She grinned mischievously. "In fact, I am flattered that you find my ears so fascinating that you could not resist touching them. Santana… well, it is not something she has ever done for me."

Once again, I felt my chest tighten with a surge of jealousy. I really didn't want to think about Quinn sleeping with that stuck up queen—ever—but especially not right now after Quinn and I had just finished having the most incredible sex ever.

She sighed again, and absently rubbed her hand gently over my abdomen. "I should have been more careful. You could very well already be with child, and taking you so roughly could have endangered you both."

I stiffened, once more reminded of the very large, neon-pink elephant in the room. "Do you really think it's going to happen so soon?" I asked quietly, playing with her slim fingers under the water.

"I certainly hope so," she replied, rubbing her hand affectionately across my stomach. Her sincerity and excitement stabbed into me like twin knives to the heart.

I closed my eyes tightly, wondering how I could possibly know that she truly loved me and wouldn't leave me.

Perhaps sensing my turmoil—maybe even quite literally—she seemed content to just sit there cuddling me in the pool as a peaceful silence fell over us, and despite all the questions I had wanted to ask from the moment I had awakened alone in that huge bed, I was content to just leave things as they were for the moment. After all, there was always tomorrow…

 _~~~~~QR~~~~~_

A/N - Sorry it's so short! More will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Sorry this took me Forever!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.

 **Chapter 6**

The equivalent to a human earth month later, I sat out on the balcony, overlooking the great expanse of the beautiful landscape. This world was different from my former world — yet, still somewhat the same. The colors here were brighter, more alive. Like rich tasting food. It made my former world seem dull. Most of the plant life and trees were the same, but the Elven world had several species of trees that could put ours to shame. There were purple trees that bore green fruit, a light pink tree that looked a lot like a birch, and even a golden-colored tree with large fuzzy leaves.

It was all so incredible. And beautiful.

After our bath together that day, Quinn had escorted me back to the rooms that were now essentially my new apartment. She gave me a light kiss and a sexy wink before she had to go attend to her royal duties, leaving me alone. It wasn't long before Brittany arrived and we had lunch together.

I tried not to let my disappointment show, but I had hoped Quinn and I would've spent the day together. I still felt like I barely knew anything about my new husband. What did she like to do? What was her favorite book? Her library was so large, it was obvious she enjoyed reading. I didn't even know her favorite color! Or favorite food! All the questions you learn on a typical first date. But she was my husband, and I knew none of these answers.

I felt disheartened, but did my best to keep up my side of the conversation with Brittany. She was bubbly and naturally excited, and I thoroughly enjoyed her company. She told me all about the palace and the servants, regaling me with stories that quickly had me laughing. About the scandalous affair between the Assistant Chef and one of the maids. About how some of the women live to gossip, and to be careful what you say around them. The weekly card game night that the butlers and mechanics have, and the different 'clubs' the women were involved in.

Time flew by as we spent hours just talking and laughing. I was happy that I had Brittany to keep me company until I could see Quinn again. The only problem was — Quinn still hadn't come back to see me. I hadn't seen her since the day she left me at the door to my apartment, with only a last brief kiss.

Brittany continued to tell me not to worry, that the king had many duties that kept her very busy, and oftentimes away from the palace. And that the passage of time in this world was perceived differently by the Elven, but I was still irritated that Quinn hadn't at least sent me a message or something to let me know that she wouldn't be back for a while.

How was she supposed to expect me to trust her if she just goes off to who-knows-where without even letting me know?

As the days turned into weeks, my irritation gradually shifted to mild anxiety… then finally to full-out worry of my initial fears that I was no more than a viable womb to the Elven King. I struggled not to let my fears show in front of Brittany, or my new ladies-in-waiting, Tina and Kurt. I tried to distract myself from my growing panic — and if I were completely honest, despair — by asking them as many questions about the elven realm and its many protocols and customs as I could.

If I was to live the rest of my life here, I wanted to know everything about it.

Over the weeks, I learned about the different societies in the realm and what each one was known for — some were in charge of all the farms that grew grain and vegetables, some had factories, some had more educated citizens than others. However, each society had their own mini-government — more like a board of advisors who were chosen by Quinn — that oversaw the wellbeing of its people, then was responsible for communicating all issues and updates to Quinn.

I found I enjoyed all three of my new friends immensely. They were each very different and unique, but somehow we all meshed together perfectly. Tina was bubbly like Brittany, but she also had a down-to-earth side. She could be serious if needed, and was the one who kept Brittany and Kurt on schedule. Which happened quite frequently, as Brittany and Kurt were known to be sometimes a little scattered.

Kurt wasn't really bubbly like the girls, he was more… flamboyant. The instant I met him, I immediately understood why Brittany had told me that he would fit in perfectly as a lady-in-waiting. Each morning he laid out the outfit I was to wear and he was determined to style my hair in a different way each day. He loved music — they all did — but Kurt had a love of the structure of music and how it affected the soul. Brittany and Tina just loved to dance around and sing.

After days of them calling me "My Lady", I sat them down and insisted that they call me Rachel. They heartily refused at first, saying it wasn't proper, and the punishment for "disrespecting" the Royal Wife was severe. We finally came to the agreement that they would use my name only when we were alone in my apartment.

They had also begun to teach me the Elven language — a dialect so incomprehensible and unpronounceable to my human tongue that I had doubt I would ever learn it. It helped immensely that they were very patient and encouraging with me.

They were all genuinely curious about the human realm, so in return I shared with them everything they wanted to know about my former world.

One day, when I had asked Brittany if she was a teenager since she looked so young, she'd just laughed at me, telling me she had just celebrated her 500th birthday. The admission had floored me. She only looked to be around sixteen years old, as did Kurt and Tina — who noticeably didn't share their own ages. For all I knew, they — and even Quinn who looked to be around mid-twenties at the most — could have been thousands of years old! Quinn had certainly spoken of centuries as if they were nothing. Of course, I was going by human standards of aging. But still. Holy cow!

I was so grateful for their presence and detractions, otherwise I probably would have curled up into a ball of misery after only a few days alone, with only my dark thoughts and fears to keep me occupied in this lonely new life.

When I voiced my concerns about the safety of the balcony, they reassured me repeatedly that the wind wouldn't be a problem. I then found it to be my favorite place — other than the private garden that Quinn had apparently given me as a marriage gift — to relax with the my new friends. We often all sat out there, having an Elven version of tea.

"So let me get this straight, next year you won't have to work at all?" I asked Tina in disbelief.

She nodded. "It's custom. Long ago, our three families were some of the few who tied themselves to the support of the royal family. In exchange for our service, we are allowed to set up residence within a single wing of the palace. Starting at age twenty, we begin working in whatever position we have grown up preparing to fulfill."

"One year of service. One year of rest," Brittany added. "At least for those who serve within the royal household. The pact is different for those who wish to serve in politics or in one of the other trades."

"So… you actually _wanted_ to serve the Royal Wife?" I asked, finding the idea baffling.

The three elves exchanged a confused look.

"Well, yes. The fact that you are human makes no difference to us," Kurt said, taking my hand and gently squeezing it as if to comfort me.

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant. I'm just trying to understand your choice of jobs. You make it sound as if you chose to be someone's lady-in-waiting when you were just a child, rather than waiting to be assigned the duty."

If anything, they looked even more confused now.

"To serve at the side of the Royal Wife, to help in the rearing of the next king and his royal siblings, is something many of us desired," Tina explained. "Her Majesty has told you about our race's difficulties in conceiving, yes?"

She looked so sad, that I suddenly felt like an idiot. Even with my trepidation of becoming a parent in such an uncertain situation, I could easily see how heartbreaking it would be if no one in the entire realm was able to have children. Knowing that if something didn't change, the Elven race would become extinct.

I nodded. "She told me an Elven child hasn't been born in the realm in over five hundred years."

"And that last child was me," Brittany said with a small, but giddy, smile. "Ever since my mother told me that when I was young, I've been determined to be by the side of the woman who would bring life back to our people."

Hearing that, not only did I suddenly feel like the lowest and most selfish person alive, I suddenly felt the weight of an entire civilization crash down onto my shoulders. How had my life come to this? "But… surely, I'm not the only human trying to conceive an elven child right now, right?" I asked, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Yes. You are," Tina said, sounding proud. "The heir must be born first."

My eyes bugged out of my head. The continuance of the Elven race all rested on me? And on my ability to birth the future king? What if it never happened? What if I never conceived? Would I be scorned by the people for the rest of my life?

Tina went on, oblivious to my inner meltdown. "After he is born, then one male from each elven family is chosen by our king to take a human wife to continue their family line."

I raised my eyebrow in uncertainty. "I'm not sure how many men you're talking about, but somehow I don't think a bunch of human women suddenly going missing all at once in my world will go unnoticed."

Kurt shook his head. "That's not the way it is done."

"But, that's how I was brought here," I reminded them, remembering the night I was abducted from my bed.

"But that was not how it was done by our ancestors," Tina informed me. "During the last Plague of Infertility, magical doorways were set up throughout the human realm near most of the human settlements. That way, it would allow our two races to meet in a… some type of dimensional space between our two worlds. Should a human woman wander inside, they were then offered a choice to join us in our realm. But it is something that will happen slowly over a great length of time. Like we explain, time is different here than in your old world."

I contemplated the explanation. If this had happened thousands of years ago, I could very well imagine what those human women thought when they saw an elf for the first time. Depending on their beliefs, they probably had mistaken them for gods. But nowadays — thanks to popular media — the women would either know immediately what they were, like I did, or they would mistake them for aliens… or maybe even angels. Either way, I didn't think it would be quite so easy to find willing human mates this time around. Unless they set up a portal outside a Comic Con.

"Just the fact that you are here, Rachel, has my elder brother and his wife excited about the possibility of having their own children in the near future," Tina added, laughing softly. "His wife, Arrdi, has asked me everyday since the night of your Consummation whether there have been any signs that Her Majesty's seed has borne fruit. I honestly haven't seen the ladies of the court this excited in quite a while."

Kurt and Brittany both nodded, adding their agreement to Tina's statement.

I looked down uncomfortably at my fidgeting hands.

While my friends hadn't come right out and asked me, during the last four weeks, all three of them had frequently dropped hints in seemingly unrelated topics of conversation of their desire to know whether or not I thought I was pregnant. It was honestly unnerving.

"I-I don't think it happened this time," I said quietly, answering the unspoken question. If anything, the light period I'd had over a week ago took care of the uncertainty. I'd kept that little incident from my friends, not knowing if I would be able to keep the relief from my expression. The guilt.

Once again, Tina took my hands between her own. "Please, do not let it worry you," she reassured. "No one expects you would conceive so soon. I suspect it will take many moon-cycles, or perhaps even years. The old texts are quite clear on that."

"Besides," Brittany smiled happily, "your days of fertility will begin again tomorrow. Just in time for Her Majesty's visit."

My head instantly shot up. "Qu-I mean, my lord husband is coming home tomorrow? She's actually coming back?" I asked, wincing internally at the eagerness in my voice. Damn it… I really had fallen for her, hadn't I…

"That's what the messenger said this morning," Kurt confirmed. "We were instructed to have dinner prepared and waiting for you two in Her Majesty's personal chambers tomorrow evening. I believe she will come for you herself."

~~~~~QR~~~~~

The next morning, I was exhausted when Brittany came to wake me up, having gotten very little sleep out of both anticipation of seeing Quinn and nervousness. It felt like it had been forever since I'd last seen her.

Every time she had come to see me before she left, we'd progressed to sex fairly quickly, but I didn't want that to happen this time. I wanted us to just hang out together for a while and talk, maybe out on the balcony if she wasn't in the mood for a walk in the garden — something I'm embarrassed to admit that I've been daydreaming about. Yes, I really did have it bad for the blonde elf; but instead of being happy about it, it only made me angry at myself. I'd always thought I had more common sense than to invest so much of myself into a relationship as uncertain as this one right from the beginning. I was never the type of girl to swoon over strangers. But who knew that all it would take was kind words, a sexy smile, a hot body, and mind-blowing sex to win me over so thoroughly? It really was annoying.

However, I was determined not to let my traitorous body get in the way tonight. After everything my ladies had taught me, I had a month's worth of questions for my husband, and I would demand answers — to at least some of them — before going anywhere near a bed.

After a visit to the royal baths, I was sitting in my bedroom at the dressing table brushing out my hair and snacking on a bowl of grapes while I waited for my ladies to bring my breakfast, when the nausea hit. It came on so suddenly and violently that I almost fell out of my chair in shock. I clamped a hand over my mouth and an arm around my stomach as I scrambled towards the en suite bathroom.

I barely made it in time to drop to my knees in front of the elven version of a toilet (what amounted to a marble aqueduct of perpetually flowing water that spanned the entire length of one of the walls in which a person would squat or hover over to do their business. It took me quite a while to get used to it, and I admit to desperately missing a normal human toilet). Once there, I then proceeded to throw up everything I'd just eaten, and then some, until my throat was raw and I was reduced to dry heaves.

Once I was certain my stomach was finished rebelling, it took every ounce of the little strength I had left to keep from falling face-first into the water stream. I pulled away and leaned my back against the cool marble instead.

I looked up to the close ledge against an adjacent wall where a pitcher of water sat. However, as awful and weak as I felt, it might as well have been miles away rather than a few feet. But if I didn't rinse the sour taste of bile from my mouth soon, I feared I would start to dry heave again. But what I really wanted to do was curl up into a miserable ball and cry, because even though there were several different explanations for my sudden sickness, I knew damned well which one was correct.

" _In contrast to the Elven, humans are exceedingly fertile."_

Quinn's words echoed through my mind almost mockingly as I wrapped my arms around myself in an effort to control my sudden shaking.

Quinn would be ecstatic. My friends would be ecstatic. The entire elven realm would probably be ecstatic. But the only thing I could feel in that moment of realization was complete panic. Despite all the previous signs that had pointed to the contrary, I finally admitted to myself that I was pregnant.

And that still terrified me. All I could think was, _Quinn can't know!_ She was finally coming to see me tonight after being gone and out of touch for a whole freaking month, and fate had chosen today of all days to drive me to my knees with morning sickness!

Once my ladies had told me about Quinn coming back, deep down I'd had to admit to myself that the timing of her visit corresponding with the start of my ovulation cycle wasn't coincidental at all. And once she found out that I was pregnant, would she even have a reason to visit me anymore, except maybe to occasionally check on the progress of the pregnancy?

I knew I had to stop shaking and wallowing in misery on the floor. Brittany would be back any minute now with the others, and there was no way I could let them find me like this. They would know immediately what was "wrong" with me, and nothing short of the end of the world would keep them from immediately running to their king with the glorious news. I needed time — time to sort out my feelings about having a child in the first place, something I'd been spending the last few weeks trying not to think about at all. Which, given my current predicament, was about the stupidest thing I'd done since our "wedding" night.

I needed time to talk with Quinn and figure out what kind of relationship she wanted with me. Now that my pregnancy was all but confirmed, things would definitely have to change. The first being that she couldn't just leave me here alone, waiting without a single word from her until she either got an itch for sex or I was fertile, because there was no way in hell I was just going to sit in this royal apartment and spit out babies for her like a damned machine.

Maybe it was because I hadn't been in Quinn's overwhelming presence for so long, or the panic of realizing I could very well be carrying an elven child inside me, but for the first time in a long while, my mind felt clear and wide awake. For the past month, I'd lived my life as if I were moving within a dream, accepting my fate and everything things as they came. But now I was determined to never let myself fall into that deceptive spell ever again. If I was going to bring a child into this world, then damn it, it was going to be a family effort! And the only way I had a chance of making that happen was to work on establishing a deeper relationship with Quinn, other than as her occasional bed-warmer.

An image of the queen's sneering face flashed into my mind, and I scowled. What would be the queen's role in my child's life? I'd be damned if I let her even get close to him or her. But was that really for me to decide? Or once the heir was born, would I be pushed aside while Quinn made every decision concerning his life? Was I only to be a silent womb with no say in how my children were raised?

Pushing those agonizing thoughts aside for another time, right now I had more pressing concerns. I knew I had to get through tonight without ever letting on how sick I'm actually feeling.

And I knew it would have to be a Tony Award-worthy performance.

Having to eat dinner with Quinn with a queasy stomach would be absolute torture! Even so, I needed to talk with her without the news of a baby clouding the issue. I didn't want to ever feel like she was just humoring me because she didn't want me upset for the baby's sake. That would be infinitely worse than completely ignoring me. I didn't want one of the most important relationships of my life to be a lie.

But first things first — I had to get off the damn bathroom floor before Brittany and the others found me here!

Just climbing to my knees almost had me hurling again, but I just gritted my teeth, refusing to cry. I used the marble ledge of the toilet/aqueduct as a crutch as I climbed back onto my feet with a stubbornness I'd often exhibited in my former life. I hadn't cry when the schoolyard bullies pull on my double braids like they were reigning in a horse; I hadn't cry at my mother's funeral or when I was rejected at audition after audition. So I'd be damned if I was going to cry just because an elven king knocked me up, causing me to have a little morning sickness…

Once on my feet, my nausea subsided enough that I felt I could walk over to the pitcher of water without sending me running back to the aqueduct again.

Finally being able to rinse out my mouth thankfully improved my level of nausea to where I felt I might just be able to ignore it and act fairly normal. The only problem would be the breakfast I knew I would be expected to eat in a few minutes.

I frowned thoughtfully. Maybe being forced to eat breakfast wouldn't be the tragedy it seemed. If I became queasy again, then maybe I could convince my friends that it was just nerves about seeing my husband again, and that I had no appetite as a result. Brittany had remarked before that I always seemed to be in a perpetual state of anxiety, and that she wished I would relax more, so there was definitely already a precedent established. If anything, it would at least give me the practice I needed before my dinner date, because if I couldn't manage to fool my ladies-in-waiting, then there was no way in hell I would be able to fool Quinn.

I knew better than to hope that my nausea would subside by this evening; life had never granted me any favors, and I really doubted it would start now at the moment when I really really needed one.

I splashed some cool water on my face, hoping it would add a little color to my undoubtedly pale face, before I carefully left the bathroom and headed back to my dressing table. It was a relief to be sitting down again as my stomach decided to give another unpleasant lurch at that moment as if to remind me who the one in charge really was.

After taking several deep, shuddering breaths to keep the dry heaving at bay, I pushed aside my bowl of grapes as far from my sight as possible and grabbed my hand mirror. Did my complexion still look a little green? Were my eyes dull or a little too bright? In the low lighting of a single lamp, I couldn't really tell. Maybe I could pass off looking a little sickly as nerves, too.

Thank goodness Brittany had already seen me this morning before I'd puked my guts up. If I'd gotten sick during the night, there would've been no hiding it from her, no passing it off as simple nerves. I swear elf ears could hear a pin drop ten miles away…

"I can do this," I muttered to my reflection, but I didn't look very convinced.

The front door to my apartment clicked open, and I involuntarily went rigid. Unfortunately, the sudden rush of adrenaline instantly triggered a humongous cramp in my stomach, and I very nearly lost it again as I doubled over momentarily before I could stop myself.

A sound of chatter, that was distressingly close, made it past the thundering sound of my own panicked heartbeat in my ears. I only had seconds to pull myself together!

 _I can't let Quinn find out. I can't let Quinn find out. I can't let Quinn find out…_

~~~~~QR~~~~~

Let me know if there's anyone still out there reading this! :)


End file.
